


The House in the Woods

by Cinder_the_Great



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fakiru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder_the_Great/pseuds/Cinder_the_Great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir and Ahiru face the struggles of living in the same house so that Ahiru can finally have a roof over her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Finding of the House

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of of my first published fanfic! Hopefully many more are to come.

It all started when they came across the abandoned house in the woods. Ahiru saw it first. She was waddling along happily when she peeked around a tree and saw it; the house where she instantly knew would be her and Fakir’s new home. As quickly as her squat little legs could carry her, she waddled towards him to show him what hidden treasure she had found. “What is it, Ahiru?” Fakir questioned as she began to peck urgently at his ankles. “Show me what you found, if it’s even worth looking at. Knowing you, it’s probably a pretty new pond. Idiot.” Ahiru stopped suddenly upon hearing his words and glanced up at him with a slight glare on her face. Fakir chuckled in return. “You really think you intimidate me, duck? How much do you weigh, five pounds?” She scoffed slightly, but Fakir still heard her. He smiled to himself, thinking she was so cute, and wishing he had been able to write her back into a person. At least you can still communicate with her, Fakir. Be grateful for what you have, because you may not have it forever~


	2. What Do You Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fakir and Ahiru face the struggles of living in the same house so that Ahiru can finally have a roof over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of many more to come! :D I'm having a lot of fun writing my first published fic of my fav anime :) A Chapter 3 is already in the making...

After their little argument, Ahiru decided that it wasn’t worth staying mad at Fakir, after all, he is the one that she’s depending on for pretty much everything. She performed one last over-exaggerated eye-roll in his direction and continued waddling the short way to the then-abandoned house. “What do you think?” Ahiru quacked, awaiting Fakir’s reply. “I think you’re just trying to come up with another way to get me to do even more work for you,” said Fakir jokingly. “But in all seriousness, I do….kind of like it. Ahiru smiled as much as a duck could with, well, a beak. “You mean..we can stay there?!” No one besides them knows how, but Fakir and Ahiru are able to communicate with each other even though Ahiru’s meant-to-be-words simply sound like plain, run-of-the-mill duck’s quacks. Perhaps they communicate using the language only soulmates can understand, a combination of glancing and peering into the windows that are only barely hiding each other’s souls, beyond the windows that only show the reflections of their true selves~


	3. Looks Like We Found A Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry it took me this long to publish chapter 3, I write my fanfics on my laptop I'm not allowed to take home over summer 'cause it's for school, sooo...hope it's good! enjoy :D

“Ahiru, of course we can stay here! Well, if you at least promise to clean out the bugs in here. There’ve gotta be, what, thousands in here, right?.” “Quack.” “Okay, thanks. You know I hate bugs.” *menacing look* “Quack” Fakir laughed a little. “I know you hate bugs and I love bugs, but if you're gonna be mean about it, I'm gonna sit here and do none of the work! How'd you like that?!” Fakirs easygoing smile faded to a look of fear. “Please don't...haha,” laughed Fakir nervously. “What do you want me to do so I don't have to rid the house of the stupid bugs, I'll do anything! Seriously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. sorry these are so short, I'm really bad at finding inspiration and time to write chapters, and when I do get inspired finally, it's at a time when I can't use my laptop
> 
> also sorry this one didn't end with a moral haha it's pretty hurriedly written, and I wrote it in Social Studies on like the last day of school last year so it's probably not *great*, however, I hope you enjoy and my writing gets better
> 
> Chao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally got around to posting this. It's much better/different than past chapters, but I hope that people still enjoy it!

    After Fakir and Ahiru cleaned up the cabin, it looked brand new. It was a cozy little cabin, containing only a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a small garden. There was a small bed for Ahiru by the hearth, and a desk for Fakir. Ahiru quacked happily at the prospect of finally having a place to call her own- well, her own along with Fakir. She didn't mind sharing a place with him. He had told her that he would stay by her side forever, and she trusted him. The only thing that she was concerned about was the fact that Fakir was putting off writing a story that would turn her into a human girl again. She didn't want to confront him about it because she new that writing made him uncomfortable sometimes- or more than uncomfortable at times. Ahiru had no idea just how much remembering his parents hurt Fakir, but judging by the reactions she had seen, it was very hard on him.  
    Fakir had made excuses about everything from paper to ink to having a place to write to writing with a proper desk, Ahiru was convinced that he was turning into Autor. Ahiru was having doubts that Fakir even wanted to turn her back into a human girl, considering everything that he had said at the lake. Or maybe he was delaying turning her back into a girl because he didn't want to have to see her face, or listen to her talk-like, actually talk. Ahiru was scared. Scared for herself, but also for Fakir.  
    Fakir was scared. He was scared that Ahiru would never be able to turn back into a human girl. He was scared that she would turn back into a girl and then leave him because she'd rather have someone else. Most of all, he was scared that he'd try to write her back into a girl, and she would die in the process. Her being stuck in duck form was terrible enough, but her being gone forever would be worse than he could ever imagine. Fakir knew that Ahiru was concerned that he didn't want her to be a girl again, but he didn't know how to tell her that he cared for her, and didn't want her to get hurt because of him  
    Fakir sat at his desk, head in his hands. He wanted so badly to write Ahiru back into a girl, but he just couldn't write. He looked around the room, tense with worry, trying to find something that would inspire him to write. All he saw was his small bed, bare of anything but the simplest sheets, his bedside table with the lamp Ahiru had rescued-it had provided solace on many of their sleepless nights,- and Fakir's own desk, stocked heartily with blank paper, dried up inkwells, and a few quill pens. Fakir tried putting his quill to the piece of paper, but the only thing that came out was a large ink spot. It bled quickly towards the edges of the paper, probably staining the wood underneath, but Fakir didn't care. At this point, all he wanted was for Ahiru to return to her girl self- no matter what Fakir had said in the lake, it didn't matter if that wasn't her true self. It wasn't making her happy, so Fakir wouldn't stand for it. He needed to find a way to fix this, right now. Fakir sighed and stood up from his desk, laying his quill carefully next to the ruined piece of paper. The simple yellow thing was one of Ahiru's old feathers that had dropped off when she was injured in the past. It was a constant reminder to Fakir that he had failed to protect her in the past, and would not fail again, even if it killed him.  
    Fakir had the thought that maybe if he got Ahiru another pendant, she might be able to turn back into a girl. He'd have to find some way to make it magical, to make it do what Mytho's heart did to it. There was no way for him to make that happen that he knew of, though. 'Maybe if I can get a pendant for her, I could apply the magical part at a later time..' thought Fakir. 'It'd be a stretch, but at least it'd be something.' Fakir stood up, grabbed his coat, and made to leave the house.  
    As Fakir made his way out of the house, he shut his bedroom door quietly as not to wake Ahiru, who was sleeping by the hearth. He smiled and thought of taking her with him to visit Charon, but then thought against it. He wanted this gift to be a surprise for her. He wanted it to be unique to her, something that represented her spirit. He smiled as he remembered how sparkling and full of life she used to be. Now, she just waddles around the house quietly. She's still Ahiru, but it's like her hope is gone. Fakir tries to get her small trinkets whenever he goes into town, and it may not help a ton, but he appreciates how she puts on a brave face for him.  
    As Fakir was walking to Charon's shop, he stopped suddenly at the window of the tailor's shop. He got some rude looks from pedestrians, but he didn't care. What he saw in the window was the most beautiful dress he had ever seen, and it would fit Ahiru perfectly. As he got closer to the window, Fakir noticed that it was a simply patterned white muslin dress with a small blue ribbon underneath the bust. As soon as he had seen it, Fakir knew that he had to buy it. Even if he could never turn Ahiru back into a real girl, he wanted to keep it nearby-just in case. Maybe it would let inspiration strike at one time or another. As he opened the door to the delightful tinkle of the doorbell, he saw who was behind the counter and his eyes widened in shock. He saw someone who he thought he would never see again. He saw---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger-not really, but still, I feel your pain. Who do you think the person behind the counter? Let's just say that they may have a HANS-on approach to doing things.... until next time!


End file.
